


Тот, кто с ним: Фили и Торин

by Lalayt



Series: Тот, кто с ним. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, PWP, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Наследство и наследие — тяжкий груз, вес которого они могут разделить только друг с другом. Иллюстрации-коллажи выполнены DeeS.





	

**Фили.**

Фили никогда не нравилось так, но отказать Торину был не в силах. Когда дядя обнимал настолько крепко, что становилось трудно дышать, и легко перекатывал на себя, все внутри у Фили сжималось, но он, давя тяжелый вздох, смирялся. Отказывать Торину он не любил, к тому же сначала это всегда было приятно. Целовать Торина в губы, гладить твердые скулы, колоть пальцы о короткую бороду и спускаться ниже, ласкать языком соски, слышать короткие стоны, от которых возбуждение становилось почти невыносимым, затуманивало голову так, что он почти забывал, где находится. Фили таял от нежных касаний, от того, как Торин гладит его ягодицы, поясницу. Он никогда, никогда не подумал бы, что тот может быть настолько нежен, если бы всякий раз не испытывал это на себе.  
  
Жаль только, что лишь вот так.  
  
Когда, натешившись его губами и ловким языком, Торин тянул его за плечи вверх, Фили всякий раз сжимался, хотя и понимал, что то, что последует — неизбежно. Да что там, он и не был против! Стоило ему лишь ощутить, как крупная головка касается входа, как Фили сдавленно всхлипывал и сильнее раздвигал колени, слегка подаваясь назад, чтобы поскорее принять ее в себя.  
  
Торин никогда не позволял, всегда удерживал за бедра и входил медленно, осторожно. Часто даже более осторожно, чем требовалось. Фили не протестовал и только слабо удивлялся тем кусочком разума, который еще мог мыслить, насколько же силен дядя. Кажется, он мог бы легко приподнять Фили и, не давая ему даже пальцем коснуться постели, насадить на себя. Иногда Фили даже хотелось, чтобы так и случилось. Свернуться бы клубком и ощущать лишь проникновение крепкого члена, не думать, не чувствовать больше ничего.  
  
Фили никогда не позволяет себе ничего, кроме короткого стона, хотя хочется очень. Особенно потому, что размером Махал его дядю не обделил и Торин заполняет его целиком, растягивает так, что для Фили этого становится много, слишком много и сколько бы раз Торин не брал его, это не помогает, он все равно тугой и узкий, и пусть слышит довольное урчание дяди, это не приносит существенного облегчения. Больно.  
  
Фили часто теряется. Трудно соображать, когда боль, перемешанная с удовольствием, туманит голову так, что он не понимает уже, как лучше — сжаться, чтобы Торин кончил быстрее или расслабиться, позволить ему заполнять себя снова и снова. Первое всегда больнее. Растянутые на самой грани разрыва напряженные мышцы, кажется, вот-вот лопнут под напором и Фили скулит, дрожит и даже, случается, плачет и Торин, потом, целует его мокрые щеки и что-то шепчет. Нежное и почти неслышное. Это приятно, но второй вариант Фили выбирает чаще, хотя и не может объяснить, почему, ведь он, несомненно, хуже. Смазки и слюны всегда мало, а Торин вынослив и ненасытен, он толкается так, что Фили подбрасывает на его бедрах и совсем скоро внутри все растерто, и часто, после касаясь входа, он видит на пальцах кровь.  
  
Торин вбивается внутрь с силой тарана и тело болит, но сладкая истома покрывает сознание не хуже дурмана, спасает. Фили дрожит от каждого толчка, и ему точно было бы легче, если бы Торин позволил ему выпрямиться, упереться ладонями себе в грудь и хоть как-то ответить. Но тот никогда не разрешает, обнимает крепко, так, что не вырваться, целует в ухо, успокаивая, и двигается. Двигается. Фили давно не пытается сопротивляться, расслабляется, как только может, и терпит, зная, что все равно кончит. Это странно, но это происходит каждый раз. Фили вскрикивает, зубами вцепляется в нежное местечко между шеей и плечом, где так отчетливо бьется жилка, слышит стон Торина и его член, тесно зажатый между их телами, выплескивает семя, еще сильнее соединяя, склеивая вместе, и Торин смеется, и гладит Фили по голове, одновременно, со стоном, спуская в него. От этого боль становится приглушеннее и Фили делается так хорошо, что он бы точно кончил еще раз, если бы не был так утомлен.  
  
Торин никогда не отпускает его сразу и так приятно просто от того, что можно лежать на его груди, прижавшись тесно, и слушать, как быстро бьется сердце, и чувствовать, как дядя гладит затылок. Фили всегда закрывает глаза и улыбается. По телу разливается истома, хочется спать, а зад горит и с этим придется что-то делать. Но точно не сейчас. Сейчас главное просто лежать и позволить Торину путаться пальцами в его волосах, мягко оглаживать плечи. Не поднимать голову и не смотреть в глаза, потому что в них, — и Фили знает это совершенно точно, — вина. Такая же, как и у него. Эребор — наследство и наследие, тяжкий груз, вес которого они могут разделить только друг с другом. Хотя бы так.  


 

  
**Торин**

 

Когда Торин с ним и в нем, он забывает обо всем. Проблемы, заботы, дела, все то, что мучает его целый день, становится далеким и неважным. Это просто волшебство какое-то, иначе он не знает, как и назвать то, что происходит. Не может быть иначе, ведь стоит лишь коснуться ладонью гладкой, теплой кожи, провести пальцами по мягким волосам, погладить щеку, чувствуя легкую улыбку, как все, что беспокоило, тут же отступает.

С ним Торин может улыбаться. С ним Торин может ни о чем не думать — не хочется, да и незачем. Ведь под руками гибкое, сильное тело, что охотно раскрывается навстречу, отзывается на каждое прикосновение. Есть губы, жарко целующие в ответ, глаза, в которых светится любовь и обожание. Торин просто не может сдерживаться. Да и не хочет.

Он любит, когда вот так. Так можно тесно прижать его к себе и пусть часто он слышит болезненные стоны, звук точно теряется в пелене желания, которая застилает разум. Он не сдерживается, двигается, тискает и сжимает, хоть и знает, что завтра на светлой коже от его жестких пальцев расцветут синяки, но цепляется за крепкие бока еще сильнее, слышит недовольный стон и заставляет себя разжать пальцы, сам зная, что это ненадолго.

Он слышит мягкий, успокаивающий голос, который шепчет ему — «я здесь, я никуда не уйду». Или он говорит это сам? Торин не слишком хорошо соображает в такие моменты, но старательно верит и неважно кому — себе или тому, кто сейчас так крепко прижат к его груди, чьи слезы и пот капают ему на грудь. И с кем так отчаянно, до боли, до светлой пустоты в голове, хорошо.

Все проходит и невозможно делить то, что между ними на двоих вечно. Торин понимает это и знает, что понимает и его мальчик. Пусть сейчас они тонут в ласках, в опьяняющем, едином безумии, пройдет и оно. Ведь удержать его тоже самое, что пытаться удержать ветер. Мальчик может шептать на ухо — «я твой», но веры ему немного.

Впрочем, мысли эти чаще всего приходят к Торину потом, когда затраханный до каменной усталости мальчишка уже спит, растянувшись на кровати, даже не озаботившись прикрыться. Торин всегда накрывает его одеялом, встает выкурить трубку, глядя в огонь, и не оборачивается. Бояться нечего, на сегодня его любовник — ах, какой же он все-таки легкий, как приятно приподнимать его и почти насаживать на себя — прикован к постели. Он снова такой спокойный, умиротворенно сопит и трудно поверить, что несколько мгновений назад он стонал и всхлипывал, двигал задницей, пытаясь глубже впустить в себя член. Он все хотел выпрямиться, но Торин не давал, и теперь, глядя на искры, осыпающиеся с полена в золу, почти видел, как тоже самое происходит с его мальчиком. Только дай, только отпусти и он выгнется на его бедрах и золотистая кожа, светлые волосы, вспыхнут и угольками опадут, рассыпая во все стороны искры. Торин даже ожоги почувствовал — множество болезненных уколов.

Только выпусти из рук — и что потом? Заменить его невозможно. Кто будет вот так же жаден, словно не отдается, а берет? Кто будет так же неутомим? Кто будет так же улыбаться и мотать головой, отбрасывая назад мокрые волосы? Кто станет смотреть так восхищенно и удивленно? Беззащитно. Кто будет так же любить его?

Нет, отпустить Торин просто не в силах и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет. Да что там, сам Махал, дай ему волю, точно бы не смог. Как отказаться, как не дать и не получить желаемое? Особенно, если он сам приходит и все взаимно. А так и жить легче, и совесть не мучает. В конце концов, поймать норовистый ветер никому еще не удавалось, он всегда появляется лишь по своему желанию. Уж Торин-то знает. И сколько это будет длиться между ними, не предскажет сам Гэндальф, но сколько бы не было им отведено времени, оно все его.

И Торин знает, что ночами, в постели, слушая тонкие, сдавленные стоны, обнимая, двигаясь в жарком и тугом теле, он почти разрешает себе поверить, что все это и правда надолго, что ему удалось приручить своего мальчика. Кто знает, может быть, он даже и не ошибается, ведь тот по-прежнему к нему приходит и в глазах его все также светится восхищение. Торин только не знает, что надо будет делать, если оно вдруг исчезнет. Приковать бы к себе или, вот, хоть к постели. Да не поможет.

За спиной слышится возня и Торин вздрагивает. Задумавшись, он и не заметил, как погасла трубка, а пламя в камине почти исчезло. Мальчишка, наверное, замерз. Поправить это нетрудно и, подбросив дров, он возвращается в кровать, обнимает свое, так что дышать больно и тут же отпускает, пока не разбудил, лишь чуть прижимает к себе, не лаская, но согревая.

— Торин, — сонный выдох проходится по сердцу ножом и Торин, кривя губы, может лишь уткнуться лицом в светлую макушку, в перепутанные, пахнущие потом и травами волосы.

Сердце бьется уже спокойно, ровно, и он закрывает глаза. Завтра будет новый день, а потом новая ночь, и тот, кто с ним, снова переступит порог комнаты. Торин глубоко вздыхает и чувствует, как сон на мягких лапах подбирается все ближе. Внутри что-то назойливо ноет, почти болит, но он уже не обращает на это внимания.


End file.
